Eyes of an elite
by KaibaApprentice345
Summary: This story is about a new student named Shien Strife. a well skilled duelist of the Strife corporation. he meets some new friends and a new adventure will begin for him as well as great challenges. Note: the cards Shien uses are made up.


**_Eyes of an elite_**

One sunny day at Dual academy, a transfer student who is supposedly from North academy had been transferred to Dual academy. It was his father's idea to have him transferred. The student's name was Shien Strife. Shien had just arrived at the chancellor's office and stepped in slowly. His appearance was something else. He wore a long red jacket similar in style to Kaiba, wore leather black pants, red boots, black knuckle gloves, black shirt with a gold eagle necklace, he was at least 6ft 2inches tall, blue eyes, medium slick black hair with a bang hanging near his left eyes. Average build but well toned. Shien crossed his arms before speaking to the chancellor. " Excuse me? Are you chancellor Sheppard? I was told to see you when I go here.'' Shien said calmly with his usual serious expression. Chancellor sheppard got up from his seat and held out his hand proposing a hand shake.

" Ah yes, you must be Shien from the Strife corporation, nice to meet you. '' he said with a warm smile. Shien shook his hand and replied. " Nice to meet you Chancellor.." he said lightly while shaking his hand. Chancellor Sheppard sat back down is seat and looked up at him. " Now Shien here's the deal, Dr. Crowler is going to be giving a test today in his classroom. We'll use that test to rank your dueling skills and see were you belong. For some reason your didn't send us any record of your dueling skill…" Sheppard said scratching his bald head. Shien smirked a little. " That's because I never started dueling at North academy…I was going to go to North academy but my father thought it would be better if I went here…" he said to him calmly. Chancellor sheppard smiled at him. " Well at least we get to see your dueling first hand, I heard you were an excellent duelist." Sheppard said smiling. Shien smirked. " I guess so….'' he said smirking.

Chancellor Sheppard got up from his seat and walked over past Shien to the door. '' Well Shien, let me show you to Crowler's class." he said motioning him to the door. Shien nodded and walked out of the office following him to Crowler's class. Moments later, they arrive at Crowler's class. Chancellor Sheppard and Shien walked inside and stopped a few inches in front of the doorway. Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat to get Crowler's attention. '' Dr. Crowler this is your new student, Shien Strife.'' he said as he smiled. A smile of delight came across Crowler's face. " A new student huh?….well will see what kind of duel skills you have after this test…" Crowler said as he smiled.

Chazz was sitting with his legs over his desk relaxing when he noticed Shien. " who is that ? I bet he's another loser, there's nothing special about him?'' Chazz said in a snobbish tone. Aster closed his and crossed his arms." Are you dumb Chazz? that's Shien Strife, he hasn't lost one duel yet. You'd best be careful if your going to duel him." Aster said with a slight smirk. Chazz just snorted. '' Humph, yeah right…well see about that…" he said snobbishly and went back to his business which was nothing.

Dr. Crowler pointed to a seat in between one obelisk blue female student and a obelisk blue male student. " Shien you can sit between those two over there, were about to have are written exams.'' Crowler said excitedly. Jaden groaned hearing this. " Aw man….I didn't even know we were having a test…sheesh." Jaden said lying his head down. Syrus looked at Jaden with a look of shock. " Jaden I told you that when I woke you up this morning! You forgot that quick?" he asked looking surprised. Jaden lifted his head up and looked at him with a tired yet bored expression. " huh? Oh yeah.. I guess I did…yawn…oh well..'' He said lying his head back down. Shien sat between the two students and crossed his arms. The young female student smiled at Shien. " Hi! I'm Masha, it's nice to meet you Shien.'' she said smiling happily. Masha had long light violet hair at least shoulder length, blue eyes, and she looked at least 5ft 6inches tall. Shien turned to her and nodded. " A pleasure to meet you Masha…'' he said to he generously. Masha pointed to the student beside him. " Oh he's new too, that's my new friend Lenny Falco.'' she said pointing to him. Lenny was a handsome intelligent young man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, wore thin glasses, has green eyes, and had a average build.

Lenny turned to Shien and smiled lightly. " Nice to meet you, I got here two days ago so I'm still new here of course.'' Lenny said to him as he smirked. Shien smiled lightly. " Masha here told me you were new…but yeah it's nice to meet you too Lenny." Shien said smiling lightly. Crowler and the other professors began passing out the written exams to everyone. " Alright class! The exams will now begin!" he said clearly. Jaden groaned again sitting up lazily. " Oh…come on…" he groaned desperately. Bastion had a confident smile as he took his Exam. " this shouldn't be too hard…." he said as he went ahead and started. All the rest of the students began their test. At least 50 minutes had passed and everyone had finished their tests. Jaden had his hand over his forehead. " sheesh…can't we just go back to our dorms? I'd hate to have to do another test…." Jaden complained. Alexis turned to Jaden with a light smile." Jaden have you forgotten that the practical exams are up next?" Alexis said smiling lightly. Jaden suddenly smiled happily. " Really!? Man I forgot! Wow I can't wait! Yeah! Time to throw down!!- Quiet slacker!!" Jaden was interrupted by Crowler. Jaden cocked a brow and sat back down. " sheesh…grumpy…." he said quietly.

Crowler cleared his throat as the duel professors took up the exams." alright class! It is now time for the practical exams! I want everyone to report to the duel field where it shall take place!" Crowler said smiling. The class got up out of their seats and began walking out of the classroom. Lenny and Masha followed behind Shien as they departed from the class. " Well Shien, guess we get to see how well your skills are.." Lenny said smiling lightly at him. Shien smirked lightly. " Yeah I guess so…" Shien said smiling lightly. Moments later, they arrive at the duel field. Crowler stepped up and simply cleared his throat." Now then! Class! We've divided the field into 4 spaces meaning that 8 students can take the exam at a time. Now….Shien Strife! You'll be dueling one of our duel proctors, Professor Dean! Now Shien take your place.." Crowler said motioning him to the field.

Chazz crossed his arms." Guess the new guy is up first…..lets see how good he is.." Chazz said with a snobbish tone. Dean made his way to the duel field and greeted Shien." May the best duelist win…do your best." Professor Dean said calmly. Shien nodded. " Yes same to you.." he said lightly. After Crowler got done calling the students names to the field, he then cleared his throat again as he looked upon them. " Are all students ready? Then begin!" he said clearly for everyone to hear. Shien's expression became a bit more serious." Time to duel." he said calmly and activated his duel disk. Dean just nodded and activated his. Shien drew a card and looked at his hand. " Lets see here….perfect…I summon platinum thruster in attack mode!" Shien's platinum thruster was a warrior wearing silver stylish armor with long white hair and carried a platinum spear. His attack points were 1700 and his defense was 1000.

Shien looked at his hand again and picked two cards." Now I'll set two cards down and end my turn…your move." Shien said calmly. Dean nodded." Very well…" he said lightly as he drew a card. He then looked at his hand." Now I'll summon Vorse raider! As you can see Shien, my Vorse raider has 1900 attack points! Which means your platinum thruster is history! Now! Vorse raider attack!" Dean yelled as he ordered his monster . But before it could reach Shien's monster, he quickly activated a trap. " Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Platinum barrier wave! Whenever my opponent attacks a face up platinum monster on my side of the field!, this card automatically skips your battle phase and change it to your end phase! Also! It inflicts 800 points of damage to your life points!" Shien explained.

Suddenly, Vorse Raider was stopped by a gigantic flash of platinum energy that surrounded platinum thruster's body. His life points was then decreased by 800. Leaving him with 3200 life points. Dean sighed with disappointment . " I guess that ends my turn…your move." he said lightly. Shien nodded and then drew a card. " hmm…alright! I summon my platinum warrior- Zion!" his monster wore silver and gold elite like armor and carried a long platinum blade. He then grabbed one card from his hand. " next I'll set one card down and end my turn…your move." Shien said lightly. Chazz cocked a brow seeing this. " What the? that's all? He didn't even switch his thruster to defense mode! Now Vorse raider will take him out! " Chazz said with a confused tone. Alexis observed closely. " Shien is up to something Chazz…but the question is what?" Alexis said watching. Dean smirked at his move as he drew a card. " big mistake young student! Now I summon Axe raider! Then I'll activate the equip spell Axe of despair! And I'll equip it to my Axe raider! Raising his attack points by 1000! " Axe raider's attack became 2700 points. " Now then, both my monster are good enough to wipe both your monsters out! So I'll start my first attack with Axe raider! And I'll attack platinum thruster! Go! Attack!" he ordered his monster.

Shien smirked at this." I don't think so! I activate the trap card Majestic rescue! When a monster on your side of the field attacks a platinum monster on my side of the field! I can return one platinum monster on my field back to my hand! to special summon platinum dragon from my hand! so I'll return my platinum thruster to my hand to special summon platinum dragon to the field!" Shien's platinum dragon had 2950 attack points and 2600 defense points. He was level 8. The dragon was a luminous platinum color and had light violet eyes, and had large white spheres in the middle of his belly and on two of its wings. " Now afterwards! I can destroy the attacking monster and inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" he explained as he special summoned him. Platinum dragon soared threw the air and blasted Axe raider with platinum thunder. Destroying him in the process. All of the students who were watching gasped at Shien's impressive move. Shien pointed his finger at Dean. " now your life points are at 2700! Soon this duel will be over if you don't come up with some plan." Shien said in a confident tone. Dean brushed his hair aside." I will! Don't get too confident…darn….I guess I end my turn…" Dean said as he placed his hands at his sides.

Shien drew another card. " Lets see….I summon my platinum polymer sage! His platinum sage wore a long platinum robe with long black pants , And carried a silver rode with a white gem on top. He also wore a wizard like hat with the color of platinum. His attack points were 1000 and defense is 2000. Now then, lucky for you my platinum dragon can't attack this turn because of my majestic rescue trap card…so I'll just set down one card and end my turn. Dean smirked at this. " ha! too bad for you young student! Now I'll activate premature burial! I pay 800 hundred life points to special summon my Axe raider to the field! Now I tribute my Vorse raider and Axe raider to summon my Tri-horned dragon! Heh! Your in trouble now my friend…now! I activate horn of the unicorn! Making my Tri-horned dragon 3550 attack points! Now say goodbye to your Platinum dragon! Now Tri-horned dragon attack!" he ordered him as his dragon charged at Platinum dragon. Shien closed his eyes for a moment ." Irrelevant…I flip over a card! I activate my majestic rescue!" Shien said as he activated his card. Crolwer raised a brow. " Another one!?" Crowler said in a shocked tone. Dean yelled in shock. " What!? Another majestic rescue!?" he asked out loud seeing his Platinum dragon rise.

Shien began to speak again. " Now you know what's next! So I return my platinum warrior- Zion back to my hand to special summon my second Platinum dragon! And I destroy the attacking monster! Inflicting 500 points of damage to your life points!" Shien explained again. Platinum dragon destroyed his Tri-horned dragon as he was special summoned to the field. Dean grunted as he saw another Platinum dragon come to the field. " Darn it….I set one card down and end my turn.." Dean said calmly. Shien drew a card and then slowly turned his eyes to Dean. " This match is over…now since it's my standby phase, my Platinum polymer sage allows me to add either a polymerization card or a bonding light card from my deck or graveyard to my hand, and I select my polymerization. " Shien said taking the card from his deck.

Chazz looked at Shien's move and turned to Aster and Syrus. " Polymerization huh? That can't be good for the duel proctor…" Chazz said lightly. Aster smirked at his comment. " I know nothing about these platinum monsters…but I think I know who he's going to fuse together…" he said watching closely. Syrus eyes were wide open as he watched. " Wow! That guy didn't even inflict damage to Shien's life points yet! Shien's very impressive.." Syrus said watching. Shien shifted his eyes at Dean. " Now! I activate polymerization! And I'll fuse my three Platinum dragons together to create!!…..the almighty Platinum emperor dragon!!" Shien says as he placed his fusion monster on the field. Platinum emperor dragon had 4800 attack points and 4500 defense points. Also a level 12 monster.

Platinum emperor dragon was more huge than before. He had the same white spheres on his body as well, and Platinum dragons three heads were attached to each other just like Blue eyes ultimate dragon. Dean and the entire class watching gasped again. Jaden smiled widely seeing this. " Wow! Now that's what I call a monster!" Jaden said watching. Shien began to explain his monster's effect. " Since Platinum emperor dragon was fusion summoned successfully, he cannot be targeted by my opponents spell, trap, and monster effects! Also! For each platinum monster in my graveyard! My monster gains 300 attack and defense! But lucky for you I have none in my graveyard. Well….almost lucky…" Shien said lightly. Dean looked at the dragon horrified. " So that's what you were up to! And you did it so easily to!" Dean said as he eyed the huge fusion monster. Shien pointed his finger at Dean. " Thank you…now then! Platinum emperor dragon! Attack with divine neutron thunder!!" he ordered his monster. All three of platinum emperor dragon's heads came some what closer to each other while charging up extreme bright white colored thunder. It glowed with a silver and blue color as well. Suddenly, it unleashed it's attack towards Dean directly.

The attack struck Dean with extreme force. He let out a yell and temporarily fell to the ground as his life points were reduced to zero. Shien suddenly deactivated his duel disk and crossed his arms. "This duel belongs to me…..but you did pretty good professor.." Shien said calmly. Dean looked at Shien with an impressive smile. " I must say I'm really impressed….I didn't even inflict damage to your life points…" Dean said smiling. Crowler ran up to the field where Shien was and shook his hand happily. " Shien! Excellent dueling! You can just have a seat with the other students who've already finished their practical exams, I will email your test results to you on your PDA. " Crowler said smiling generously at him which didn't look right on his mug. Shien took out his PDA and looked at it. " Oh this thing….very well.." he said calmly as he placed his PDA back. An hour later, all of the students were finished with there exams. Crowler cleared his throat. " Alright! Class dismissed! Your test results will be sent to you by email on your PDA! Now run along! Shoo!" Crowler said waving his hand at them. Shien got and began to walk towards the entrance until he was met up with Lenny and Masha again. " Hey Shien! How'd you do on your duel?" Masha asked him as she smiled brightly. Lenny fixed his glasses. " Yes I assume you did well right?" Lenny asked. Shien smiled lightly. " Of course…It was no problem…you guys?" he asked them.

Lenny closed his eyes smiling with a hand on his glasses. " Tch….my duel? Simply easy…." Lenny said smiling confidently. Masha smiled radiantly. " My match was…um? Actually I don't remember if I won or not…heh…my memory is awful. But I think I won though…" she said smiling as she scratched her head. Shien and Lenny sweat dropped at her response. " What the? How can you forget how….on second thought…never mind." Shien said lightly. Lenny just shook his head. " Sheesh, yeah you have an awful memory alright…" Lenny said calmly. Shien sighed and then continued to walk off. " Anyway, I'm going to wait outside in front of the academy for my results….you guys coming?" Shien asked them lightly. Lenny and Masha nodded. " Sure" the two responded. Lenny placed a hand on Shien's shoulder. " I was going to head back to my dorm but I guess I'll sit with you." he said smiling lightly.

Masha smiled happily. " Come on lets go! I need some air!" She said smiling as she pulled on Shien and Lenny's arm. Shien looked at her raising his eyebrows. " Whoa whoa! Calm down! Were coming!" Shien said to her loud and clear. Lenny was just laughing a bit as she dragged him along. Moments later, they arrived outside were some of the other students were. Shien sat on a stone bench next to Masha and Lenny. They were waiting patiently for their results. Lenny smiled as he looked up at the sky. " So Shien, I heard you were from the famous strife corporation…..is that true?" he said smiling lightly. Shien turned his head slowly to him. " Yeah that's true, I assume you heard from rumors and Crowler's big mouth right?" Shien asked him calmly. Lenny laughed lightly." Yep, heard from Crowler's big mouth alright, and those rumors." Lenny said smiling lightly. Masha laughed lightly hearing the two talk about Crowler. " Yes he is a bit loud, that and he dresses funny. " she said smiling.

Suddenly a beep sound was heard from their PDA's. Shien, Masha, and Lenny took out their PDA's and looked at it. " Well now…I made a 100 percent and I'm in the obelisk blue dorm.." Shien said calmly. Lenny smiled at his results. " hmm, I got 100 percent as well, but I already knew I was going to ace the test.." Lenny said smiling. Masha smiled seeing her results. " I made a 96 percent….I guess I forgot a few things." she said laughing with embarrassment. Lenny smiled at Shien holding out his hand to shake it. " congratulations Shien, your one of us now!" he said smiling. Shien shook his hand and smiled lightly. " Thanks… I'm happy to be apart of Obelisk blue." he said lightly. Masha smiled brightly with her eyes closed. " Hey since we know are results now! Lets go hang out at the Blue dorm guys!" she said happily and excitedly. " Lenny nodded. " I agree, we can get to know each other and become good friends don't you agree?" he asked Shien.

Shien nodded back." Yeah I agree…well lets go then. It's boring out here…" Shien said as he got up. Masha grabbed Shien's arm and started pulling him. " Come on! Lets go! Your moving to slow!" she said smiling. Lenny ran after them. " Masha! Come on! Don't pull him!" he said smiling lightly. Later on,

Shien and the others were just relaxing at the Obelisk blue (boys) dorm when suddenly jaden and Alexis had appeared in front of them. Jaden smiled brightly at Shien. " Hey your that new guy! Shien Strife right? That was a sweet duel! We ought to throw down sometime!" he said smiling at him. Shien smiled back lightly. " Your Jaden…I heard you were the top duelist here…I agree, we should duel sometime." he said to him smiling.

Jaden's eyes got wide at his response. " Really!? Man that'll be sweet!! It'll be a sweet duel! Right Alexis?" Jaden turned to her smiling. Alexis smiled at him lightly. " I'm sure it will Jaden. I'll be there to watch to. Sounds fun!" she said smiling. Lenny closed his eyes smiling. " Don't forget us. We'll be there to." he said lightly. Masha just nodded and smiled. It was already night out but not too late. Masha was having fun talking to Alexis. And Lenny, Shien and Jaden were talking about dueling. " I got to ask Shien, where did those Platinum monsters you have come from?" Jaden asked curiously. Shien crossed his arms while sitting by the steps of the dorm. " The platinum monsters that I use were created by my father, Kengen Strife. We also make cards just like the industrial illusions. My father works with Pegasus some of the time. Especially since there good friends." Shien said to him calmly.

Jaden smiled happily." Ah cool! that's sweet Shien! If your father ever wants to create some hero cards let me know okay? I'll be glad to draw him up some!" Jaden said smiling excitedly. Shien nodded lightly. " I'll be sure to do that Jaden." he said with a light smile. Alexis then grabbed Jaden's arm. " Well me and Jaden better get going guys, its getting late. See you guys tomorrow in class!" she said smiling. Jaden waved at Shien and the others. " See you later guys! Lets hang out again sometime!" he said as he walked off with Alexis. Lenny called back to him. " We will Jaden! See you later!" he said waving back to him.

Masha smiled as she began to walk off. " Well I better get back to my dorm, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Lets hang out at the same spot okay?" she said smiling brightly. Lenny crossed his arms smiling. " You got it." he said smiling. Shien just nodded. As he spoke. " We'll see you there Masha." he said lightly. Masha smiled again and waved as she walked off. Lenny turned to Shien. " We'll I guess we should hit the hay then buddy. It is late after all. " he said lightly. Shien nodded at him as he headed towards the entrance of the Obelisk blue dorm. " Your right…lets go then.." he said as he went inside as Lenny followed. The next day for Shien would be the start of a new adventure and a new friendship.


End file.
